Rahmlaha
Description 'Name:' Rahmlaha Snowstrider Height: Average for a gnome Weight: Average for a gnome Eyes: '''Pale green and usually filled with expression. '''Hair: Styled short and spiky with the exception of her long side-bangs. The main color is golden brown with bold streaks of red highlights. Manner of Speech: Talks in the 3rd person, even when referring to herself or those she is directly talking to. She also has a habit of repeating certain words or phrases. History Not long after Rahmlaha was born, it was thought that something was mentally wrong with her. She was slow to learn to talk and walk compared to most gnomes and nothing seemed to stimulate her interests. It wasn't uncommon to find her blankly staring up at nothing for hours at a time. Not sure what else to do, her parents decided take her traveling with them to a variety of different locations in an attempt to find anything that could possibly interest her. While she and her parents were in Winterspring, it was discovered by accident that she had a natural talent for the arcane arts. Her parents were not sure whether they should be relieved or dismayed, for although their daughter was finally starting to show a curiosity and passion about something, Rahmlaha could not yet control her abilities. A local mage (Avison Wendrite) agreed to take Rahmlaha under wing for formal training, but the situation also drew the attention of some less savory types (known only as "The Order") who thought it'd be fun to use "the mentally slow gnome" for their own advantage. When Rahmlaha wasn't formally training with Avison, the Order would lure her to remote locations where she was exposed to demonic magic and forced to take part in whatever cruel games they had come up with for that night. The only rule was that they could not kill her, since they did not want to draw too much attention to themselves. Both her parents and Avison became concerned when Rahmlaha would return to them at odd hours with unexplained injuries. When questioned, Rahmlaha would merely tilt her head and reply how "she was playing a game with her friends, but did not win." At one point, the Order claimed they would actually let her win a "game" if she would bring them back a certain scroll from Avison's manor. When she did as they asked, they showed her a glimpse of a demonic rune picture and told her then draw it from memory on the ground using her own blood to summon a demon. The Order expected to have some great entertainment as they watch her fail miserably, but to their astonishment, she succeeded..... The demon was an imp named "Zinyap", who also had a love for games and trickery. Zinyap would look to Rahmlaha as his master and teach her more in depth about demons and demonic magic--things which the Order had never explained to her in any great detail. It wasn't long before Rahmlaha had found another new interest. Avison began to suspect what was going on and his suspicions were confirmed when he witnessed her practicing a fel-incantation in the middle of one of their training sessions. He took her aside and quietly explained that she was messing with things that were better left alone. He demanded to know who taught her about such magic, but she was unable to answer. From that point, Avison began to counsel her on the dangers and taboo of demonic magic and that she must never use it again. Rahmlaha agreed with him and apologized, though deep down she did not understand what was wrong with demons. Avison then discussed it with her parents and they agreed that she should continue her studies in Gnomeregan, so that she was far away from whoever was currently trying to influence her to the dark arts. After much debate about her mental capability, Rahmlaha was finally admitted to the Gnomeregan School of Magic Arts. It was here that she would learn more about things like illusion magic and how to have even better control over the abilities she already knew. Unfortunately, she had a hard time keeping focus in the more mundane classes and would almost be kicked out twice for failing. Her magic-engineering professor understood that Rahmlaha was not as dumb or slow as everyone made her out to be and that she simply had a different way of learning. Professor Wavespark would take her aside every day after school was out to review over any subjects that were taught in her classes. Wavespark used a mix of illusions and games to help motivate Rahmlaha to learn any particular subject. It wasn't long before Rahmlaha was passing all her classes with ease. Rahmlaha was still studying at the Gnomeregan School of Magic Arts when the "Gnomeregan Disaster" happened. She was one of the unfortunate gnomes who was trapped underground and exposed to radiation. Separated from all those she knew, Rahmlaha once again turned to the demonic arts for survival. She eventually escaped the catastrophe. However, she has since suffered from the combined effects of fel-exposure and radiation poisoning. Personality and Facts *Usually easy-going and carefree. *Generally quite friendly, though sometimes her personality shifts to be the opposite. *Regularly consorts with demons. *Often accused of being mentally slow or mentally unstable, but she is actually quite intelligent. *Has a hard time focusing on anything that does not catch her interest. *Has a love for games and engineering elaborate devices, which she often uses in said games. *Always carries a satchel that is tied to her belt containing a long necklace of stones. The stones are normally a gray color, though they often glow with a purple hue. Those familiar with warlocks would recognize that these stones contain souls. *Often tries to lure others into playing in her games. Per her rules, those that win walk away free, but she gets to keep the souls of those that don't. *Other belongings usually carried with her in small pocket dimensions: A couple pouches of sand, an encoded mini data disk, a small dagger or sword, and pouches filled with various reagents, herbs, or empty flasks. Random Trivia About Rahmlaha: '1. "Why does Rahmlaha speak only in the 3rd person?"' Many times Rahmlaha is questioned if she knows she is speaking in the third person or why she does so, but ICly she does not have the ability to answer this question. She is completely unaware of the fact that her manner of speech is "odd" or "different". It is not a conscious effort on her part. The reason she speaks this way is because when she was younger she was considered to be mentally slow and unresponsive. People got into the habit of never speaking directly to her. She never learned to associate the words "I", "me", or "myself" with her own self. Both her parents and her special education teachers became pleased with the mere fact that she was communicating at all with them, thus they never bothered to correct her speech. They inadvertently encouraged her to continue doing so by often mimicking the way she talked in order to keep her mentally engaged. As a result, she also never learned to associate the words "you" and "yourself" with those she was directly talking to. '2. "Why does Rahmlaha take things extremely literally most of the time?"' Rahmlaha's mind has a hard time making connections about implied meanings and jokes. Although she is clearly intelligent, her mental-retardation still affects the manner in which she learns and processes new information. Unless others clearly explain the meanings behind certain phrases that they often take for granted as common knowledge, she will not understand them for their intended meanings. This has lead to some interesting misunderstandings. Organization Affiliations IN PROGRESS *'Order of the Veiled Eye :' An association of warlocks that meet regularly together to discuss things of interest. Rahmlaha heard of them through word-of-mouth. Relation *'The Eyes of Old ': A small sect of the old Twilight Hammer cult. Rahmlaha had blackmailed one of their members (Zanouri Sprigglesprocket ) into tricking others of the cult to participate in one of Rah's games. The cultists had won and were free to go (minus Zanouri herself). Relation Player-Character Relations with Rahmlaha IN PROGRESS * Altherien "Keriae" "Ker" Blacksun: Sin'dorei warlock of the Veiled Eye to whom Rahmlaha recently became an apprentice to for learning necromancy. A ritual was performed using blood to insure that Rah can never physically harm her teacher without suffering repercussions. Relation * Cladriah Felweaver ': Human warlock of the Veiled Eye , to whom Rahmlaha twice offered her assistance in missions he sought help with. Relation *'Dathingan: Dwarf that had a run-in with Rahmlaha in the outskirts of the Darkmoon Faire. The first meeting was on the border of being hostile, but they quickly became friends when they realized they could help one another out. He has since aided her in luring others to participate in her games. Relation * Nixalegos Felscythe: Sin'dorei warlock of the Veiled Eye with whom Rahmlaha feels a family sort of attachment towards. They banter often, but it is clear that no harm is meant by it. Although Rahmlaha sees him as overly cautious and often stressed-out, she greatly respects his opinions and takes his advice seriously. Relation *'Nox:' Human wielder of twilight magic and friend of Zanouri. Rahmlaha comes into contact with him while searching for Zanouri. Although it is clear he does not care for fel-users, he offers that a deal be made with him in order to break Zanouri of her contract. Details of this deal are yet to be determined. Relation *'Spellstone:' Dwarf who is the brother of Dathingan. Dathingan helped trick Spellstone into participating in the game with Tiral Arentis . Spellstone was able to win and walked away free, however. Relation? * "Sunflower": Undead warlock of the Veiled Eye who is extremely intrigued by Rahmlaha. They quickly became friends. Jerasol (meaning "Sunflower") is this undead's actual name, but Rah refers to her only as "Sunflower". Relation *'Tiral Arentis : '''One of the members of <The Eyes of Old> who got trapped in Rahmlaha's game, thanks to Zanouri. He beat her game of illusions, however. Relation *'Zanouri Sprigglesprocket : '''Gnome that tried to steal from Rahmlaha. As punishment, Rahmlaha kidnapped Zanouri's pet raptor and blackmailed her into stealing relics from <The Eyes of Old> to lead them into one of her games. Zanouri is currently bound under contract to do Rah's bidding as an additional part of her punishment. Relation Rahmlaha's Experiments & Creations: #Soul-binding of souls to inanimate objects through use of fel, shadow, and arcane energies to give them a life of their own. Objects in question are directly controlled by Rahmlaha herself and each gain various abilities depending on the souls she used with them. Such creations are commonly used in her games. #Manipulation of weaknesses and strengths of certain demon races through use of various alchemical concoctions. #Specialized soul gems that allow communication between the holders spanning vast distances. The gems must contain shattered fragments of the same soul in order to work. The "stronger" the soul, the more distance that can be covered. #Merging of multiple souls in specialized golem creations. Similar to Rahmlaha's previous soul-binding experiments, the souls grant the golems various offensive and/or defensive abilties depending on the soul(s) used. Each soul is also associated with certain weaknesses. Rahmlaha's ultimate goal is to grant the golems abilties using 2+ souls that together cancel out inherited weaknesses and enhance their strengths. Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Warlocks Category:Order of the Veiled Eye